


SPA Day

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fluff, Grumpy Arthur, M/M, Pampering, Short & Sweet, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur, Merlin, and the knights have a SPA Day.





	SPA Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Camelot Drabble prompt** : 317 - Tender
> 
> Last Friday in chatzy, during re-watch, someone commented on how shiny all the knights’ hair looked and that they must have primped extra that day. I said someone needed to write spa fic, so that is what I decided to do.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Ow, Nimueh, that hurt,” whinged Arthur as he looked over his shoulder at the less than proficient masseuse whom he was liking less and less with each passing second. She seemed to have it in for knights, her hands were freezing, and she had deigned to flirt with Merlin, even after Arthur had possessively taken hold of his hand and given her a death glare.

“Sorry, Sire. Please forgive me. Mordred told me you liked a deep massage. Was he wrong?”

“And why are you taking advice from him?” Arthur asked, scrunching up his nose. Yes, Mordred was right of course—if anyone knew what Arthur liked it would be his former lover—but that was not at all the point. “I informed you exactly what I required when I arrived an hour ago, and this was most certainly not it. Do you not recall that I told you my ribs were tender and to be careful?” Arthur grumbled and looked over at Leon, who was grinning, his eyes closed, his chest slowly rising and falling as his own masseuse rubbed more oils onto his legs, no doubt preparing to begin his second hour of deep-tissue massage.

Arthur wanted to throw something and wake him. How dare he leave Arthur to deal with this miscreant alone. Leon was meant to keep him company. Some friend he was!

This was Arthur’s first (and last) visit to Secret Pampering Agency, an exclusive club in Camelot for the elite of Albion, but Leon was a frequent visitor and lauded the establishment to all who would listen. In fact, that was the only reason Arthur was here, wasting time that he would never be able to reclaim.

“You are finished, unless you have changed your mind and want the full deal like your lovely friend over there,” was her reply, flippant and dismissive. She began entering information onto a piece of parchment and turned her back to him.

Arthur was livid, but another glance at Leon had him swallowing his acerbic retort.

His fellow knights and servant/lover/best thing that ever happened to Arthur had every right to this day—they worked hard during the week, protecting him and defending the realm against bandits and those others who would see harm come to Camelot. Who was Arthur to stop that just because he was in a strop?

Hopefully, Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival were having a better session than he’d had. He needn’t wonder about Leon—it was evident by the serene expression on his face that he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Merlin had mentioned he wanted a facial, Lancelot was having a mud bath, Gwaine was no doubt making doe eyes at the ladies as they gave him his mani-pedi, and Elyan and Percival were relaxing in the Sauna. 

Arthur had thought about joining the latter two, but now that he was in such a grumpy mood, he thought he might just leave and go see what was happening in the Rising Sun before returning to the castle. 

Arthur waited for the girl to leave the room before he rose from the table and began to dress.

There was a knock at the door.

Who in the hell would knock? “Come in, Merlin,” he said, sighing and rolling his eyes. 

“What’s got your knickers in such a twist, Princess,” said Gwaine as he entered, followed by Merlin. “Nimueh said you were in a mood and that we should probably hurry and come get you before you scare off the other customers.”

How dare she! “She’s one to talk; I gave her specific orders about what to do and she blatantly ignored me.”

Gwaine turned to Merlin. “Fancy a bite to eat at the Rising Sun? Dear, delicate Arthur here needs something to eat... and drink,” he added as he winked at Arthur. “The others can join us when they are finished here.”

“I don’t know,” Merlin said as he frowned and shook his head exaggeratedly. “He’s being a right git. Should we reward such behaviour?” The laughter in his voice told the real story of how he felt about the situation as he walked up to Arthur and pecked him on the lips before turning back towards Gwaine. “But he’s my right git and I think I’ll keep him.”


End file.
